


1,2,3... Hola a todos aquí Wei Ying

by Monserrat_VALO



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Comida, Donceles, F/M, Mpreg, gamer - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monserrat_VALO/pseuds/Monserrat_VALO
Summary: Wei Ying es un estudiante de universidad que descubre las transmisiones en vivo. Así comienzan sus transmisiones todos los viernes y sábados,pero... ¿Que pasaría si la persona misteriosa que siempre te dona dinero en tus transmisiones es la misma persona que te tiene babeando por él?Y mejor aún cuando el sentimiento es correspondido, ¿Podrá seguir con sus transmisiones como siempre, o tendrá uno que otro inconveniente?
Relationships: Niecest - Relationship, QingLan, WangXian - Relationship, XiCheng - Relationship, XuanYao, XuēXiǎo, ZhuNing, parejas misteriosas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Y si... ¿Jugamos un juego?

Wei WuXian has won the game

Wei Ying celebraba vigorosamente su victoria mientras XuanYu arrugaba el entrecejo

. –Por eso no me gusta jugar contigo, no sé ni siquiera porque te hice caso. Si quieres jugar juega solo en línea. –Salió un muy enojado Xuanyu mientras daba un portazo

No era la primera vez que Wei Ying le "rogaba" a su pequeño hermano para que jugará con él, aunque más que querer convivir lo hacía más para molestarlo ya que sabía perfectamente que su hermano prefería la cocina igual que su madre, por lo tanto no era ni la mitad de bueno que él jugando videojuegos, no sonó mal la idea de XuanYu de jugar juegos en online

Quería seguir jugando más tiempo pero no estaba seguro que a su madre le gustará la idea, así que con un quejido y estirándose como un felino salió de su nido, había tenido un puente largo en la Universidad así que quería aprovecharla al máximo poniéndose al corriente con sus juegos, pero al parecer no iba a ser posible este día

Sin ánimos de obtener alguna reprimenda por sus videojuegos, se levantó y se puso el "uniforme" del restaurante de su madre, hoy le tocaba ser camarero mientras XuanYu cocinaba con los demás, había veces dónde lo dejaban cocinar, aunque esos eran los días dónde había especiales con mucho picante (o sea, los fines de semana cuando no tiene escuela. O como en esas raras ocasiones donde tenia mini vacaciones) cuando en sus días libre su madre se lo pedia, aunque claro siempre había excepciones y cocinaba cuando llegaba algún turista o lugareño pidiendo por el platillo más picoso del lugar, el problema con su comida no era el sabor, de hecho tenía un toque delicioso, el problema era las toneladas de picante que le ponía, realmente si eras experto con la comida picosa le encontrarías el delicioso toque único de Wei Ying, muchos clientes iban los fines de semana al restaurante de Wei ChangZen únicamente para probar la comida de Wei Ying, con reservaciones desde meses antes incluso

Ese día era día de bufet así que  
Wei Ying no tenía que hacer mucho, solo tenía que ayudar transportando charolas de comida a las mesas ya previamente decoradas especialmente para el bufet

Algo que le gustaba de estos era que no tenía realmente mucho que hacer, básicamente cargar unas cuantas charolas, ¡Y listo!, apenas había encontrado un lugar apartado para jugar su móvil cuando escucho una voz conocida hablarle, o más bien gritarle, desde la cocina

. –A-Ying la mesa 8 pidió uno de tus especiales familiares. – Esa voz era de su madre doncel, no le sorprendió mucho que alguien pidiera específicamente su comida cuando habían otros platillos del día, aunque ya sospechaba de quienes se trataban, ya que el único o mejor dicho los únicos que eran capaz de degustar su comida sin necesitar alguna bebida, era la familia Jiang

Tal como lo imagino, en una mesa estaba Jiang Cheng con su hermana YanLi y la estricta Yu ZiYuan. Por lo que le había dicho su amigo de la infancia, A-Cheng, sus padres se divorciaron hace un buen tiempo ya que su relación estaba demasiado deteriorada, además de que su padre quería comenzar una relación con el CEO de Qishan-Wen (Wen Ruohan), así que su madre acepto, no queriendo hacer más escandalosa la separación, ya que al ser reconocidos abogados era muy probable que los chismes volaran más rápido que la pólvora, y mucho más si veían lo problemático del divorcio, después de su divorcio, FengMian no tardo en comprometerse para después casarse inmediatamente, seguido de su luna de miel, claro, por otro lado su madre había decidido no tener más parejas

Vio cómo su hermano atendía la mesa de los Jiang mientras su madre literalmente lo arrastraba a la cocina, quería ir a saludar pero no parecía que su madre estuviera muy de acuerdo, así que solo se resignó a ser arrastrado del cuello de su camisa a la cocina. Ya que, no había nadie más que pudiera hacer los platillos tal cual como les gustaba a los Jiang

.

.

.

Jiang Cheng y el habían sido amigos de la infancia, al ser vecinos convivían casi al diario, también era motivo por el cual Madame Yu decidió enseñarle las recetas tradicionales a Wei Ying al ver su genuino interés en los platillos con picante, de ahí el porqué de su relación tan familiar

Yu ZiYuan no solo se convirtió en una gran amiga de su madre sino también en una segunda madre tanto para Wei Ying, como para XuanYu, desde que el bastardo de su padre los abandonó por una modeló con la que trabajaba, su padre trabajaba de fotógrafo ahí fue donde la "conoció" aunque tiempo después se descubrió que llevaban una relación secreta desde antes de que naciera Wei Ying

Yu ZiYuan fue un gran soporte emocional, aunque realmente no llevaban una relación de amistad tan desarrollada, ya que se conocían únicamente por FengMian, En esos momentos Yu ZiYuan y FengMian estaban ya divorciados y FengMian estaba en su luna de miel con Ruohan, así que ZiYuan fue el único sustento emocional que tuvo en esos momentos críticos, de ahí su relación fue aumentando conforme pasaba el tiempo, hasta llegar a una fuerte amistad como si de hermanos se tratarán, actualmente nadie sabía dónde estaba su padre pero no era como si les interesara ya que, ni le interesaba ni a Wei Ying, ni a Wei XuanYu, y mucho menos a Wei ChangZen

Después de su rompimiento su padre estaba cuidando de él en su pleno debut como cocinero, Wei Ying tenía alrededor de cinco años, fue una gran sorpresa para todos cuando vieron que Lan Qiren estuvo presente en la educación de Wei Ying y de su hermano XuanYu quien es dos años menor que él, aún no sabía si XuanYu y él eran del mismo padre, pero eso no podía importarle menos

Su madre siempre fue más riguroso con Wei Ying sobre su entrenamiento, y más al descubrir que era doncel igual que él, por otro lado su hermano XuanYu sorpresivamente no salió doncel, su madre había murmurado algo que aún no lograba descifrar, pero ya lo haría, gracias al hecho de que los obligaron a que convivieran con muchos de los hijos de sus amigos de pequeños conocían a la mayoría de las cinco grandes familias, razón por la cual conocían a los Jiang, Lan, Jin y Wen, si, así como lo oyen, Wei Ying se hizo amigo de los sobrinos del empresario con mayor influencia en China, aunque por otro lado no se llevaba para nada bien con sus "hijos" aunque todos sabían que son unos bastardos en realidad

Por otro lado, mientras llevaba una gran amistad con los Jiang, llevaba también un fuerte enamoramiento con el segundo hijo del matrimonio Lan, quién también estudiaba en la misma facultad que él, lo que no sabía era que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, otra cosa en común que tenía con el hijo de los Jiang, solo que este tuvo más suerte ya que en su caso Lan Xichen fue quien se le declaro, ahora era pareja del primer hijo de los Lan mientras él seguía esperando a que su amado Lan Zhan correspondiera sus sentimientos, otra cosa en común era por supuesto su disgusto por el prometido de su Shijie quien a pesar de no estar aparentado sanguíneamente no dejaba de ser su hermana mayor para él

.  
.  
.

Antes de que XuanYu pudiera pasar el umbral de la cocina literalmente Wei Ying le quitó la orden de la mano, su madre negó juguetonamente mientras que XuanYu quería lanzarle un zapato en la cabeza, lo único que lo detenía eran los clientes, y el hecho de que su novio estuviera comiendo con sus dos amigos, a menudo les decían en la universidad la triada venerada al estar siempre juntos y ser los mejores en su grado, con calificaciones perfectas

La historia de cómo se conocieron realmente era muy cómica, ya que en el segundo banquete del compromiso de YanLi, Wei Ying y Jiang Cheng literalmente se le lanzaron encima al pobre ZiXuan al anunciarlo sin solicitar su permiso primero. ¿¡Que se creía ese maldito pavo real!? los Lan los habían separado mientras XuanYu fue a preguntarle al pobre Jin si no necesitaba algún médico sabiendo que su padre (así le gustaba llamar a Qiren, además de que al no recibir ninguna negativa de su parte lo seguía llamando así, ya sea en público o en privado) era un reconocido doctor, fue ahí donde junto con el hermano menor de este, GuangYao, lo ayudo a aplicarse prensas de hielo dónde estaban los hematomas de los golpes, cuando vio los ojos y el rostro del menor de los Jin algo dentro de él le dijo que no debían separarse, así fue como comenzaron sus citas hasta llegar a su relación, se había declarado totalmente diferente a lo que pensaba pero estaba satisfecho con el resultado

.

.

.

Era la ceremonia de despedida de los últimos años cuando XuanYu se le declaró a GuangYao en un intento de no tener que separarse por el ingreso a la universidad y por la diferencia de edad ya que en ese momento él iba en primer año, mientras que GuangYao ya estaba en su último año, realmente no creyó que aceptara su patético intento de confesión pero aun así estuvo demasiado feliz ese día que le dijo a toda persona que conocía sobre su relación con el segundo hijo de los Jin

Su hermano lo estuvo molestando un buen tiempo por las palabras que decía cuando recién había comenzado Wei Ying su enamoramiento con Lan Zhan, ya que a menudo decía cosas como "es asqueroso, jamás tendré pareja, el amor es una pérdida de tiempo" Wei Ying como buen hermano que era se encargaba de restregárselo en su cara todo los días

.

.

.

Wei Ying estaba tan sumergido en la preparación de los platillos que no presto atención a la llegada de los Lan, quienes eran, el matrimonio Lan con su segundo hijo, ya que XiChen estaba con sus hermanos jurados, y obviamente Lan Qiren quien casi vivía en el restaurante, ya que no había día que no fuera a dejarle un hermoso ramo de jazmines a su madre, quién a menudo comparaban su fragancia con la de un jazmín recién florecido

Aún les sorprendía lo denso que podía ser su madre sobre los sentimientos del Lan, ambos estaban enamorados mutuamente pero ninguno de los dos confesaban a pesar de que el Lan era claro con sus intenciones (¿A quien se parecerá?), Qiren aún tenía la esperanza de que ChangZen captará sus sentimientos y le correspondiera. Aunque eso parecía estar en un futuro muy lejano, aunque muchos pensaban que ya eran una pareja casada al ver sus interacciones y los celos de ambos

.  
.  
.

Hace dos años

Lan Mei había estado harta de la densidad de Wei ChangZen y de la indecisión por declararse de Lan Qiren, así que organizo una cena con diversas "damas" que venían para probar suerte y que alguna termina siendo la segunda madame Lan

Fue una escena tan graciosa ver cómo Wei ChangZen había arrastrado del cabello a una arpía que había estado insinuándose descaradamente a Lan Qiren hasta afuera de las puertas del estacionamiento, ¡Solo él tiene ese derecho a hacerlo, y no dejará que nadie se lo quite! Después de eso, todas las mujeres del lugar salieron corriendo de la mansión, fue mucho más divertido ver a Qiren intentando explicarle que él no había invitado a todas esas mujeres a la casa y mucho menos en su cita, afortunadamente Wei Ying y XuanYu grabaron todo el momento y lo publicaron con la historia de "Pareja casada discute, por un malentendido" estuvieron castigados por dos meses, pero ninguno de los dos se arrepintieron ya que desde entonces Qiren siempre va al restaurante para llevarle su ramo de Jazmines a ChangZen, ese fue el día donde también Wei Ying se unió a la causa de decirle padre a Lan Qiren, la primera vez casi escupe sangre, pero ya las demás las tomaba como si fuera lo más común del mundo, al principio su madre se avergonzaba cuando escuchaba a Wei Ying o a XuanYu preguntar por su "Padre", pero también con el tiempo se resignó al ver que no los haría cambiar de opinión 

.  
.  
.

Le dejo la nueva orden a su hermano mientras él se quitaba el delantal y la bata de cocina, ya había acabado su trabajo así que ya podía descansar, al salir lo primero que vio fue a Lan WangJi con una ropa informal pero con su característico toque elegante, esperándolo afuera da la cocina mientras tenía en su mano un peluche de un conejito

Desde que estaban en el preescolar WangJi le regala todos los días un conejo de peluche tratando de hacer obvios sus sentimientos, se había prometido regalarle un conejo de peluche todos los días hasta que Wei Ying se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y se volvieran pareja, y así finalmente poder regalarle uno de los conejos que había criado, las raras veces donde no podía mandar personalmente los regalos, se lo daba a su tío junto con una nota de disculpa, o viceversa llevaba tantos peluches que necesitaba usar una habitación de huéspedes llena para guardar todos los peluches que tenia 

Lo recibió con un gran abrazo y un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras se colgaba de su cuello, cualquiera diría que eran pareja pero ninguno de los dos se había confesado y mucho menos hacer oficial su relación. – Lan WangJi, Lan Zhan, Lan Er gege~, ¿Me extrañaste?– Avergonzado con el tono seductor de Wei Ying, Lan Zhan solo pudo asentir mientras plantaba otro beso más largo en su coronilla, hubieran seguido así por no ser por la tos de su tío y de ChangZen, quienes le recordaban que no estaban solos. WangJi bajo cuidadosamente a Wei Ying mientras que este se aferraba como un koala a Lan Zhan negándose rotundamente a soltarlo

Wei ChangZen solo negó resignado mientras que Lan Qiren casi escupe una bocanada de sangre, aún le sorprendía como es que dejaba que Wei Ying invadiera su espacio personal, mientras que con otras personas se mostraba tan renuente a tener el más mínimo contacto físico con alguien, se supone que no eran pareja, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría cuando lo fueran "oficialmente" 

Al principio su cuñada y ChangZen se burlaban de su reacción cada que los veía, aunque con el tiempo ellos también comenzaron a sentir un poco de vergüenza e incomodidad por las muestras explícitas de amor mutuo en público, ¿¡Cómo era posible que no se dieran cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran mutuos!? Eran demasiado densos

Se habían sentado a conversar con la familia Lan mientras su madre tomaba un pequeño descanso de la cocina, hasta que entró alguien muy conocido, pudo sentir la tensión de los hijos Jiang mientras que Madame Yu tomaba su café tranquilamente ignorando toda la tensión a su alrededor 

Continuará

再见〜


	2. Una bienvenida inesperada pero grata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo diré que lo denso viene de familia al parecer¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Los recién llegados fueron recibidos por un mesero que los guío a una mesa sospechosamente lejos de los Jiang. Wen Ruohan había querido ir a ver a su sobrina hace tiempo, pero lamentablemente el trabajo y el papeleo que tuvo que hacer con FengMian para hacer oficial su matrimonio tardaron más de lo esperado

Wen Ruohan conoció a Wei ChangZe él mismo día que su sobrina comenzó a trabajar en el restaurante, actualmente su sobrina, Wen Qing era la encargada de los postres y de los accidentes en la cocina, ya fuera quemaduras o cortes, desde los más superficiales hasta los más graves

Al principio Wen Qing había trabajado en un hospital de la zona, pero por problemas de estrés, le dieron unos meses libres. Así qué, aquí estaba ahora trabajando en uno de los restaurantes de Wei ChangZe como cocinera suplente

Wen Ruohan se despidió temporalmente de FengMian con un beso en la coronilla mientras se dirigía a las puertas de descanso que tenían los trabajadores, había llamado a su sobrino Wen Ning para que felicitara a su hermana mayor por su primer día de trabajo, había querido recogerlo personalmente pero su FengMian tenía trabajo más tarde y no tendrían tanto tiempo juntos después

.

.

.

Jiang Cheng y YanLi se dieron cuenta de la tensión que los trabajadores tenían sobre los recién llegados, miraron sutilmente a la mesa que le habían dado a su padre y a su ahora esposo Ruohan, después vieron a su madre. Así estuvieron un tiempo hasta que está les mostró una cara no tan amigable para que comieran y dejarán de mirar de aquí para allá como idiotas

A Yu ZiYuan le parecía interesante ver cómo su esposo se comportaba de una manera tan... ¿Mimado? Ciertamente no esperaba ver una nueva faceta de su ex-esposo, aunque eso ya no debía interesarle, ahora tenía a alguien a quien estaba esperando, pudo notar como sus hijos se atragantaron al ver al mayor de los Wen dándole de comer en la boca por su padre

YanLi soltó una risita nerviosa mientras que su hermano estaba intentando buscar en su teléfono algo que le pudiera borrar la memoria, ¡Había visto un maldito sonrojo en la cara de su padre!, ¡Y no uno pequeño, este estaba en toda su cara!

ZiYuan se reía internamente de las reacciones de sus hijos, como una adulta que era no podía darse el lujo de reír por cosas como esta, así que lo mejor era ocultarlo mientras bebía su vino

A los poco minutos vio como los Lan se iban, Suspiro mentalizándose para los siguiente. Unas series de preguntas sobre cómo se veía y si creía que le gustara a Lan Qiren, ¡Por un demonio!, ¡Eran más que obvias las intenciones del Lan con él, eso incluía a Wei Ying, le hubiera gustado que heredara otra cosa de su madre no eso!, Bebió otro gran sorbo de su bebida mientras veía a Wei ChangZe acercándose con... ¿Wei Ying?, ¡Genial ahora tenía que lidiar con los dos Wei densos!

Antes de que pudiera darle otro sorbo a su bebida esta fue arrebatada por el mismísimo Wei ChangZe que la miraba con desaprobación, a decir verdad después de divorciarse ya no tenía que hacer, le era extraño no tener que forzarse día a día por hacer su matrimonio funcional, ¡Ja! Al final todo se fue al caño, lo único bueno de esto era que sabía que a sus hijos ya no les afectaría tanto, al fin y al cabo estos ya eran lo suficientemente grandes para afrontar la realidad, tal vez hace cinco o tres años si la preocuparían pero no ahora ya no tenía que perder

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos chasquidos de dedos que estaban frente a su cara

.-Tsk, ¿Qué quieres ChangZe?- Después de decir eso vio como sus hijos se despedían para ir con sus respectivas parejas, al fin y al cabo Jin ZiXuan ya había llegado, y Lan Xichen había venido por su pareja, y Wei Ying... Él estaba con Lan WangJi asegurándose que nadie se le acercara, ¿O tal vez era el Lan el que se encargaba de alejar a las personas de Wei Ying?

Después de todo antes de que se fueran todos los Lan le pidió permiso a Lan Mei para permitir que se quedara hasta que terminara el evento, a las 20:00, apenas eran las 10:00 así que podían disfrutar un poco más el tiempo, al parecer ya era la hora de las tontas preguntas

.- ¡Hey! Si sigues poniendo esa cara dudo mucho que consigas otro esposo pronto.- Wei ChangZe pareció notar como el enfado de ZiYuan iba aumentando así que lo mejor era no hacer más bromas respecto al tema

.-Si bueno... Más importante, ¡Qiren me invito el fin de semana a cenar, espera un momento... Esto es un restaurante, donde se supone que cenaremos, ¿Con la competencia?-Repentinamente ChangZen sintió como todas sus energías se iban rápidamente así como vinieron

Yu ZiYuan soltó un suspiro exasperado perdiendo toda, bueno casi toda la paciencia que tenia

.- ¿Dónde van a cenar?-Vio como ChangZen se quedaba pensando un rato para después muestras una expresión de exagerada sorpresa

.- ¿¡Va a contratar a un cocinero privado para que cocine en su casa!? .-Eso era todo, le quito la copa que le había sido robada mientras se bebía todo el contenido en un solo trago, internamente se lamentaba el cómo era posible que estuviera rodeada de tantos idiotas

También se cuestionó que tan necesitada de amistades estaba como para estar relacionada con alguien como Wei ChangZe, aunque al menos tenia comida deliciosa cuando este la visitaba, ¡Pero esa no era una de las razones!

.- ¡Puedes dejar de hacerte de ideas tontas que nunca pasaran, espera el maldito día y después descubres si fue cierto o no!

Vio como el nombrado asentía mientras la miraba como si le hubiera dado la cura del cáncer, suspiro cansada por décima vez en el día, ella solo quería tomar su bebida a gusto mientras esperaba a Jin Huang, su amiga de la infancia quien estaba pasando por una situación similar

Se despidió de Wei ChangZe quien se iba feliz a la cocina nuevamente ya satisfecho con la respuesta que le había dado, algunas veces no sabía si describir a Wei ChangZe como alguien fácil o difícil de entender

Pidió otro copa de vino, ya que Wei ChangZe se llevó la suya (esa pequeña rata). Bueno, al menos sus hijos eran felices YanLi estaba viviendo sus últimos meses de compromiso con ZiXuan antes de que se casaran, Jiang Cheng mantenía una relación de hace más de tres años con el mayor de los Lan, y contrario a todos sus pensamientos sobre lo mal que iría su relación por lo diferentes que eran, estos superaron sus expectativas

Debía admitir que en algún punto pensó que no funcionaría su relación por la similitud con la suya y FengMian, pero al parecer Jiang Cheng no cometía los mismos errores que ella. La falta de comunicación, era algo bueno, tal vez si la hubiera usado antes no hubiera terminado casándose con FengMian, sino con la persona que amo... Alguien que era imposible

.- ¿Te encuentras bien ZiYuan?

Oh, hablando del diablo

Continuara

Notas de la autora

Al principio intente investigar si en algún punto de la novela mencionaban el nombre de Madame Jin, pero no encontré nada, así que decidí ponerle "Huang" que significa amarillo

Realmente le encajaba muy bien

(• ▽ •;)

Este capítulo decidí hacerlo algo corto para darle un poco más de suspenso. En el siguiente capítulo verán la interacción de los Wei con los Lan

Eso es todo nos leemos pronto

再見〜


	3. Chapter 3

Prólogo

Wei Ying es un estudiante de primer año de universidad, su único sustento económico es su padre (doncel) que trabaja en una cadena de restaurantes para pagar sus estudios de Wei Ying y los de su hermano XuanYu, un día mientras navega por internet descubre de un sitio donde hacen transmisiones de todo tipo, desde manualidades hasta videos de personas jugando videojuegos en línea. Lo mejor del asunto es que ¡¡¡La gente paga por verte jugar!!!, Si bien su padre siempre se ocupa de cubrir sus gastos nunca hace mal tener un poco de dinero extra así que en su primer año en la universidad divide su tiempo entre sus estudios y sus transmisiones en vivo

Descubre que hay una persona que siempre ve sus transmisiones y que deja una cantidad generosa de dinero, en una de sus transmisiones descubre que la persona que siempre lo ve es nada más y nada menos que su crush de universidad

~Esta historia será de donceles, algunos personajes les cambiaré las edades para que concuerden y uno que otro será inventado para darle más sentido a la trama,más adelante pondré quien más son donceles, por ahora son~

√Wei Ying  
√Jiang Cheng  
√Jin GuangYao  
√Nie HuaiSang  
√Wen Ning  
√Xiao XingCheng  
√Wei ChangZen

Las parejas son:  
WangXian, XiCheng, QingLan, XuanYao,Niecest, ZhuNing, XueXiao,y una que otra que más adelante aparecerán

Aún no tiene fecha de estreno, pero será después de la próxima actualización de “Un Omega Más”


End file.
